rezellascharactersrpbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachher Kara
Zachher Kara, also known as Lord Zachher Kara or Highlord Zachher Kara of House Mortum. Is a man of very few words often leaving him and his history unknown to most because of this. He is the decedent of House Kara, a well known name among the Mandalorian or Mando'ade. His father being Maartja Kara. Though due to his mother Alene Kara being a Pamarthen slave whom took up the last name due to her serving the family Zachher and his Identical twin brother Noach Kara was never legitimized within this family and his mother was sold off to a group in Nal Hutta before she came to birth their sons. He is known to have a sister as well whom was taken before hand and is rumored to have been only related in part (Be a Half sibling) However, he would be more know in serving under his mistress Darth Viannia which was aid to be like a second mother to him after he was sold to her in Nal Hutta at the age of fifteen. He learned much from her with him being force sensitive and was able to become her apprentice and right hand guard before her murder which ended in him nearly dying as well and becoming a cyborg.. Recently however, he has become known as a High-Lord of House Mortum, charged with the supplies lines... Description Robotics List (Rough draft) * (Left eye) The left eye area would be surrounded by tiny plate that mimic the bone structure around the eye, while the eye in itself is also made out of tiny plate mimicking the shape of a human eye. The pupil of this eye along with the iris is apparently hollowed out aside from a red light that act more like a scanner, and is also capable of scanning objects or other people as well. * Head Left lower jaw. * Neck: Left side- Artery’s, muscles have been replaced with robotics. * Left arm: Below the elbow and down is all robotics. * Left hand: All * Left leg: From knee down * Left foot: All History = (Rough copy IWP) = Zachher Kara was born of the outer rim Territories, on the planet known as Nal Hutta as a slave along side his twin brother Noah Kara. His Mother, Maartje Kara was a Pamarthen, whom aligned herself with the Republic before being captured by the Manndalarian’s and enslaved. Before having her sons, in Nal Hutta, she had a daughter five years before, named Alene Kara. Though to her dismay, she was sold off and brought to Nal Hutta at the staring stages of her pregnancy, leaving her new masters to find out only months after. Zachher Kara, had always been told though out the years of the Mandalarian’s, violent culture by his mother who rightfully disliked them, along with the Hutts. He learned at a young age to keep his head low and his mouth shut. His mother in his eyes was always seen as passive though she tried hard to teach her son’s how to survive and had a certain wit about her that was often able to get them out of trouble which his brother Noah was known for being more outspoken of the two. Noah would often get himself into fights on behalf of small gangs, often getting the two in trouble with their masters. Most of these fights which Zachher would have rather stayed out of.. It was in one of these fight when the twins where fifteen, where Zachhar against his gut feeling stepped in. One that involved a group of mercenaries. The group had a bone to pick with Noah, though during the fight they confused the pair of twin’s and ended up taking Zachher. At the time Zachher wasn’t aware of his brothers dealings with Mercenaries or other criminals, and often picked up the slack to cover for him, in times where his brother went to take care of business, business which his brother claimed would buy their freedom one day.. As it turned out Noah had agreed stupidly to contact a group of smugglers whom in turn had weapon which these mercenaries in trusted credits for Noah to do and somewhere between Noah getting the credits to give to the smugglers for these expensive weapons and the smugglers arriving to the docks with said weapon Noah had ‘vanished’ with said credits. During such integration Zachher managed to not rat out that they got the wrong twin, but turn their attention toward other dealings which would give them credits as well, though at the end this wasn’t enough. The fifteen year old was then beaten and the left side of his face at his jaw line was baddy burned, only reaching to midway at his cheek before something… Odd happened, something unexpected that caused Zachher to blackout partly though the sounds of yelling and the smell of Burt flesh stayed with him. When he snapped out of it, his left hand was left with burn marks that resembled lightening marks and the whole room was charged black with a hole though the thin metal walled ‘shack’ they kept him in. When he crawled out, he was eventually grabbed up and sent back to his masters, where he attempted to come up with an excuse but, they assumed what he was doing already. He didn’t see his brother or mother again after this a side from a small glimpse, of his brothers face one he saw what had happened to Zachher.. Word got around of what had happened however, and Zachher after being patched up was, sold to a Sith Lord whom called herself Viannia. Lord Viannia, was herself a Pureblood Sith with a swaying nature about her, that was cold yet She treated Zachher fairly for the most part as long as he did what he was told. He served under her and was allowed to study within her estate as long as he did what he was tasked with and served as commanded. Which he managed to do.. Four years later, Lord Viannia, became Darth Viannia and she approached her trusted servant as she often called him, with the news. She explained to him that when she found him as a slave in Nal Hutta, they where trying to get rid of their ‘damaged goods’ yet, where unaware of the truth behind what had happened. She told him she could always tell he was a force sensitive and that the markings on his left arm only proved that he was untrained with how to wield it but, that she planned on teaching him she just needed time. It was there at the age of nine teen he went from ‘servant’ to apprentice though he still had to prove himself… Over the years that is what he did, he studied, served, and practiced under Darth Viannia. He kept all her secretes and seems, and did most of the heavy lifting. In return he was finally a free man for his service. For years her studied, trained a strengthened his ties with the force under the watchful and persistent Dath Viannia, whom became known for her charm, wit and strong ability within the force along with her ability to drain the force from others and using it to sustain her appearance and life throughout the years. An ability she slowly began to teach Zachher after being questioned on it time and time again. Zachher proved to be strong in combat and managed to get the heavy lifting done time and time again for her and in turn she personally tot him more and more about this unconventional use of the force and using it to drain energy and the force from others, known as force draining. In turn for doing this one could gain the power of their enemies and even prolong their own life… Or so he was told. Zachher managed to claim the title of lord for himself, however he remained loyal to his master and took up arms as a personal guard to her over time, he became extremely close to her. Even though the pair was close he would be twenty three by the time the pair started seeing each-other as more then apprentice and master, or even more as friends. Though they both agreed to keep their relationship hidden from the outer world and never quite made any romantic jesters public a side from to occasional flirt or such. The phase however was short lived and two years after starting this next step his Mistress and himself was attacked by a small group of mercenaries whom had a Sith among them within her estate along with a few of her newer apprentices whom where instantly killed off during the attack. Though Zachher was able to kill two of them the Sith among them took him by surprise and was able to strike Zachher down after a good fight, leaving him greatly injured when the Sith finally strike him with a force push that was combined with some kind of force ‘flash’ which in turn acted similar to a small bomb going off, which Zachher left side took the full force of. Throw blurred vision and a ringing ear Zachher could only listen on as the Sith and one other explained that all this was just business and that Darth Vexxin had sent his regards before fighting with and killing her… Zachher had blanked out from there but was found barley alive and patched up by medical droids whom also took him and replace most of his left side with robotic replacements. In a turn of events in regards to the Sith ways Zachher was now in possession of all his former masers assets.. Leaving rumors that he had killed her in a fight that almost ended them both... After three months of recovering both mentally and physically Zachher was indeed a changed man, whom was both more cold and observation. He allowed those events however to fester in him and fed off the emotions to allow his power to grow. A year later he heard of Darth Vexxin’s demise and went into a rage wanting to be the one to existence of this Darth and gain knowledge of whom this group was that he hired. In knowing this would never happen now he lost its. Which was un-like him, nearly destroying the hall he was in.. At the age of twenty seven however, he found new purpose within a house known a house Mortum and since then has been under his lords ruling.Category:Humans(Starwars)